


Chips

by ALiteraryLady



Series: The Dodds family dynamic (an exploration of family in the 21st century) [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Budding Romance, Chief Dodds being so confused, F/M, Matt Dodds just wants love, Mike being an overprotective brother, Momma Dodds is a total hippie, Pets being adorable, Rehab, relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiteraryLady/pseuds/ALiteraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this, the next installment of the Dodds Family Fic series, Matt Dodds has reason to celebrate his life, he's getting his 60 day chip from his program. Quin and Mike cheer him on as Chief Dodds and Momma Dodds have some blunt and frank dialogue about their relationship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is the next Dodds family fic! Enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments below.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: ladyzootie

Mike’s hand felt clammy to Quin as she held on to it. He was sitting next to her still in this morning’s suit, tense. The expression on his face could only be duplicated by his father, who was flanked on Mike’s right side. Quin pulled her hand out of his grip and discreetly wiped it on her pant leg. Mike’s leg began to twitch, which drew glances from several people sitting behind them until Chief Dodds looked back and glared at them.  
“Mike, they thing you’re the addict, what’s going on with you?” the chief whispered as Quin rested her hand on Mike’s back, gently rubbing it in small circular motions to help soothe him, as she held his hand with her other one.  
“Sorry, heh, had a lot of coffee this afternoon.” Mike stated as Quin rested her hand on his thigh, which stopped his twitching. She knew the chief wasn’t happy about such a brazen display of affection. Deal with it chief, he’s freaking out and I don’t know why, she thought as she turned her head and looked at him.  
“It’s okay, we’re all here for Matt, that’s what counts, right Chief?” Quin suggested as her now muted possible future father-in-law had no rebuttal. After a moment the Chief found his voice.  
“One again Mont-” he sighed, “-Quin you’re correct, we’re here for Matt.”  
“Yeah, it’s been a long day, that’s all.” Mike added as he gave Quin a quick and chaste kiss on her cheek. The room began to settle down as the opening address was given by the director of the rehab center. Quin listened in on the speech and found it to be inspirational, hopeful and genuine. She felt the shift in energy as the speech concluded and the chip giving ceremony began. Several of recent graduates were sitting on the stage and Matt was among them. His eyes caught hers and a shy smile crossed his face. A blonde woman looked at him, then stood up as her name was called. Quin observed Matt and how his eyes followed this woman as the director announced her name, Sue Langston.   
“Sue Langston will be speaking about her recovery and her experience as she receives her one year chip.” the director boasted as the room clapped for Sue and quieted down as she began her speech.  
Quin saw the glimmer in Matt’s eyes as he keep them locked on Sue.   
He’s definitely interested in her, she thought as Sue stood on stave and gave her harrowing speech about her life. Sue had been a child prostitute and had been in and out of several foster homes. Eventually she had broken into porn at 17, stayed there for several years until she experienced a breakdown and nearly overdosed.  
Quin saw Matt’s eyes stay on Sue as the rest of his class stood up and applauded her as she accepted her chip from the director.  
“Yeah Sue!” Matt cheered as Sue glanced back at him and blushed. Quin saw the Chief’s face, he was a wee bit embarrassed with Matt’s very vocal display of support as Matt continued to cheer for her until the room quieted back down. The director began the procession of all the thirty day chip recipients and Quin clapped for every one after their names were read, even with the Chief’s odd glances at her.  
“You don’t even know any of these people Quin, why are you-”  
“-because so many of them just need to know that someone is happy for them, we’re one of the few families here tonight.” she answered as she kept clapping until all of the candidates where finished.  
Mike’s mouth leaned against her ear, “thank you.” he whispered into her ear which made her blush a bit.  
“No problem...Oh, there’s Matt!” Quin responded as Matt stood up in his suit and she noticed he was wearing the set of cufflinks her and Mike had given him last week for helping out with watching Winnie while they both had been putting overtime on cases. They were a set of bulldog cufflinks and Matt had hugged her and Mike upon receiving them.   
He really liked them, good, She told herself as the director’s voice boomed over the speakers.  
“Now on to the sixty day chip recipients, please hold your applause until all recipients have been chipped.” he said as he looked at Quin who mouthed a ‘sorry’ at him as Mike held on to her right hand.  
“For completion of sixty days of sobriety, this chip is awarded to the following recipients, Matthew Dodds, Cary Anderson...” the director waited until all seven names were listed, then walked over to Sue who took three chips and handed them to two women, but then ended with Matt. Quin felt herself smile, her intuition gleaning how important it was for Matt to get his chip from Sue. Her smile stayed on her face as she felt the collective joy in the room.  
“You’re happy.” Mike softly spoke to her as she looked at him.  
“Your brother is profoundly happy that Sue gave him his chip, I really think that he’s going to be alright.” she assessed as she blinked back a tear as the whole room of guests stood up and clapped as Mike and the Chief joined her. The door behind their seats burst open and Mike turned around first.  
“Mom! Over here!” he got out as he flagged her down and soon Sharon was sitting next to Quin on her left, cheering along side them.  
“That’s my Matty!” Sharon called out as Quin cheered. Looking to her right she saw the Chief clapping too, knowing that he was very happy with his younger son.

-*-

The reception after wards was in the main wing of the center. Matt peeked around, the chip still locked in his hand, heavy. He welcomed the weight since it brought him back to earth, keeping him in reality as he saw Sue talking with several people.  
She’s so busy, I just wish I could thank her alone, he thought as he saw the way her blonde hair was lit up when the lights in the room refracted off of it. A shiver went down his spine, he hadn’t been this attracted to anyone in years.  
He continued to watch Sue chat with the other members of their group as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped up as he heard his old man chuckle.  
“Matty, you okay? You’ve been staring at that blonde for a good ten minutes, you two an item?”  
His father’s thunderous voice made Sue look at him and Matt swore he saw a faint outline of blush on her cheeks. He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke.  
“Dad, her name isn’t ‘the blonde’, it’s Sue Langston and she’s really accomplished so referring to her by her hair color is just-”  
Matt cut off his own sentence with silence as he saw his mother strike up a conversation with Sue.  
No! Please mom, just don’t—agh! He thought as he pocketed his chip and started to head towards them, to retrieve his mother when he saw Sue laugh at a very funny albeit embarrassing tidbit about his childhood.  
“Oh yes, Sue-Sue right? Oh, okay, so there I am holding Matt upright, trying to get him out of his mud-pile when he just starts crying, wailing on about how Mike, my eldest, said that he’d become a mud-pie if he sat in the mud too long!”  
His mother’s laughter mixed with Sue’s as she peeked over at him again then brought her full attention back to his mother.  
“Well, I’m glad mud-pies no longer phase him.” she laughed as Matt felt his body locked into place. His psyche was pleading for him to move closer but his body was cemented in place.  
“Oh yes! He’s come such a long way and I’m sure that you were a huge help with that Sue.”  
“Um...Sharon, I’m not a therapist, I—um, I got my one year chip tonight...”  
His mother’s eyes grew large and he knew she was about to release her ‘aura’ on Sue and he felt himself rush to her side.  
“Hey uh, Sue.” he sheepishly called out as he saw Sue fidget with her hands.  
She’s nervous too, he told himself as his mother gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
“I was just meeting Sue here, she was just going on about you, how well you’ve been doing!” his mother cheered as Matt knew he was as red as a tomato.  
“Mom, please, she’s been working so hard on her own recovery-”  
“-Yes, I have been, but I have to say that seeing how dedicated you are to your own has been inspirational to me.” her soft sincere tone struck him, his stomach felt filled to the brim with butterflies frantic for their release.  
“Well, how nice of you to say, she is a peach Matt! A lovely, delightful peac--!”  
His mother stopped talking as his father uncharacteristically put his arm around her waist.  
“Sharon, honey, we should let Matt and, uh, Sue talk a bit, alone...”  
Matt stood there, flabbergasted that his father just wing maned him. Okay, cool...thanks dad… he thought as he watched his mother head off with his father.  
“Your parents?” Sue playfully questioned as Matt scratched the back of his head.  
“Yeah, sorry about my mom, she can be a bit kooky...”  
“Oh no, she’s the delight, really flattering that she thought that I was a therapist here, she must have missed the first half but she was cheering for you when you got your chip. I think I saw your brother, Mike and your dad and your girlfriend-”  
“Oh no! The gal with Mike? She isn’t my girlfriend...” a nervous laugh escaped his mouth, “...that’s my brother’s girlfriend, Quin Montgomery, she’s the ADA--”  
“--Manhattan sex crimes right?!” Sue’s eyes lit up as Matt nodded his head.  
“Yeah, she’s been there a couple of years, her and Mike kinda met on the job.”  
Sue shook her head, “I thought she looked familiar. Oh god, with my past you have to think it’s odd I know here, but she came in a guest speaker for one of our discussions on child rape victims about six or so months ago, it was before you came here, she was so inspiring.”  
Child rape victims?! Matt felt his mind scream at him as he tried to maintain his composure. Is Quin like Sue?! Oh God. He fretted as she looked at her watch.  
“I’m sorry to end this short Matt, but I’ve got to get home, um my dogs won’t walk themselves but…” she twisted the ring on her middle finger, “...could I get your number, just to keep in touch, I’ll be heading into a sober living halfway house but I’d like to get coffee sometime.”  
Matt brandished his phone, “Um, yeah! Sure thing...” he read off his number and she typed it into her phone. Her hand reached out and held his, the soft supple skin grazing him as she tried to look into his eyes.  
“Please, call me. Okay?”  
Words refused to leave his mouth. A simple bashful nod of the head was all he could muster.  
“Okay, I’ll see you sometime...and I want to come back for your ninety day, okay?”  
His head moved quicker as she let out a chuckle and walked away.  
“Bye.” he got out as he felt the faint change in the air around him.  
Is this how Mike felt when he saw Quin for the first time? He thought as he turned around and saw his brother and Quin smiling at him.  
Thanks guys, he told himself as he turned back around and continued to watch Sue leave.

 

-*-

 

Once the ceremony was finished Quin had stayed next to Mike who was still tense. Her arm innocently linked with his as they got some light refreshments and found a small, semi-secluded spot to observe.  
“Mike are you really alright? Is your gut bothering you? I know you were cleared for field work but healing takes time—I”  
“-I’m alright, it’s not that it’s...” Mike grew quiet as he subtly pointed at Matt who was standing a few yards away from Sue who was conversing with another person. The clarity Quin had been seeking vibrantly shined on her mind.  
He’s worried about Matt pursuing a relationship while he’s getting his sobriety legs, she thought as she took a sip of coffee and made a grimace.  
“Still working on making you a coffee fan, huh?” Mike teased as she looked at him.  
“I’m a work in progress Mike, you’ll just have to tolerate me.” she joked back as he gave her one of his trademark smooches on her forehead.  
Her face flushed, “Dearest I don’t want your father under the assumption that you can’t keep your hands to yourself, he’s still warming up to me.”  
Mike playfully rolled his eyes, “Quin, he likes you, believe me.”  
“Alright, but I do think Sharon is proverbially intercepting Matt’s moment to speak with Sue.”  
Quin and Mike watched as Sharon began to regal Sue with a childhood story about Matt. When the revelation that Mike was behind Matt’s childhood sorrow, Quin gingerly elbowed him.  
“You convinced Matt he’d become a mud-pie if he sat in mud too long? You were born with a career in police work Michael Dodds.” a smug grin crossed her face as he sighed.  
“I was six and he was three, I didn’t have the mental capacity to know the difference between right and wrong.”  
Quin laughed, “I see you have been doing more than admiring my form in court?”  
He leaned down so his lips brushed against her ear, a pulse of desire sparked within her.  
“I admire the form and the mind, one without the other doesn’t do it for me.”  
Her face was as red as Matt’s who was about to leave but was embraced by Sharon.  
“Looks like Mom is helping Matt get back out there...” Mike trailed off as Quin saw the Chief make his way over towards them.   
A stunned silence sat between Mike and Quin as they watched the Chief put his arm around Sharon’s waist and politely announce that Matt and Sue needed some alone time.  
“Did my dad just wingman for Matt? Thirty plus years and now he gets cool?!” Mike exclaimed in a hushed tone as Quin watched the body language between Sue and Matt; Sue’s fingers fidgeting as Matt scratched the back of his head.  
Quin felt Mike grab her hand and was reunited with his clamminess.   
“Mike, you have to let him fail, you have to let him get hurt, but you absolutely have to let him try to make it work.” Quin tenderly stated as Mike squeezed her hand.  
“I know, I know-I have to look ridiculous but-”  
She patted their clasped hands, “-you don’t look ridiculous, you look like a good, protective brother because that’s what you are.”  
Mike took in a breath, “What if she hurts him? He, god forbid hurts her? I just, I just don’t want him to relapse again.”  
“That’s all well and good Mike, but to really make his recovery last, he has to do this on his own terms, whether we agree or not.” Quin saw his worried face and kissed the top of his hand.  
His protective nature had been in overdrive since the Gauntlet; they were in couples therapy to help him drop the overprotective nature but it was asking him to dismantle a very core piece of himself and Quin struggled with watching him lower his guard.  
:He’s giving her his number?” Mike worried as Quin let go of his hand and rubbed his back.  
“Yes, I’d image after the praise she lavished on him before your mother would allude to a possible romantic attraction-”  
“In American English, Quin.”  
“She likes-likes Matt.”  
“Well, yeah.” Mike got out as Quin watched Sue type in Matt’s number in her phone and then hold Matt’s hand.  
“This is a positive for him Mike. He’s making connections.” Quin soothed him.  
Mike nodded, “I know, I know, it it’s hard-”  
“I know it isn’t easy for you, but I’m so glad we both came out here tonight for him, the cufflinks we gave him look really good with that suit. I’m glad we picked them out for him.”  
Mike smiled, “Me too.”  
Quin saw Matt look at them and smiled at him.  
Congrats Matt I’m wishing you well. She thought as she felt Mike give her a side hug.

 

-*-

 

Pulling his wife away from his flirting son wasn’t what the Chief signed up for, but Will had linked an arm around his wife’s still slender waist and successfully gotten her out of Matt’s way. His arm was still there, still resting on the beginning of her hips and he found himself wanting to keep it there.  
“Will, what’s gotten into you?” Sharon questioned as her left hand moved to lift his hand but instead rested on top of his, “You haven’t been this grabby since we were actively trying to conceive Matt.” she laughed as Will felt his body tense up.  
Jesus Sharon, not so loud! Just about everyone can hear you! He mentally scolded her as his hand tenderly squeezed her waist.  
“C’mon Sharon, they have a nice garden outback, you still revere mother nature? Mother earth, right?”  
He watched his wife brush back a section of her long, graying locks and took in a deep breath. Even in some of the most hideous clothing choices the way she tucked her hair back still stirred longing in him.  
Why did you leave? He thought as she replied to him.  
“The earth and yes Will, we do respect her.” her hands cupped his face and he was twenty years old again. They were in the middle of a downpour, does she even remember it? He mulled as his body felt the rush from her contact. The memory faded and he moved his arm away from her waist as they walked side by side out to the garden. Her sandals smacked the ground with each step, a noise that would have pestered him years ago but now was welcomed. Any aspect of her being that gave him a minute recollection of their good years together was embraced by him.  
“So, still irate that Matt and I didn’t tell you about his most recent run-in with relapse?” Sharon asked as she walked towards the door and opened it for him.  
Will couldn’t restrain the eye roll; the idea of his wife mocking him with feminist chivalry made him bristle in defiance, “Sharon, I can get my own door, no need-”  
She scoffed, “It’s 2016 Will, walk through the door. I promise you’ll be as masculine as ever, this isn’t a covert estrogen drop worked out by Gloria Steinberg.” a smirk came to her face and he reluctantly walked through.  
“See, your penis is still intact.” she teased as he groaned.  
“Can we not say ‘penis’ at our son’s awards ceremony?!” his voice hushed with tension.  
“I didn’t say ‘penis’ during the ceremony thank you very much and no one else is here, just us old fuddy duddies.” she kicked off her sandals and began to walk around the garden barefoot.  
“Sharon, you don’t know what’s out here, it’s a rehab facility, please” he paused and picked up her sandals, “please put these back on!” he pleaded as he watched her twirl around without a care. Jealousy crept into his heart as he fought the urge to pick a fight and failed.  
“I’m always cleaning up after your messes! Why do you think Mike is so straight-laced!?” he blurted out as she stood still and glared at him.  
“What?!” she fired back, her eyes narrowed as he continued.  
“And to answer your question, yes I am still mad that you two hid that from me! I could have easily gotten him into the best facility that my plan covered, but you bring him here?! Look at this place, its like a playground for kid-adults! What is he learning here, besides the lyrics to Kumbaya?! Sharon, I could have-”  
“-wrecked his last real chance to find himself?! Look at you, if you aren’t in total control of everything you loose yourself! Matt is happy here and he really has a shot at making it this time and because you weren’t wheeling him in here yourself you feel like you were robbed of your credit! You aren’t always the big heroic cop Will, this time….tough shit!”  
Her chest was heaving, the burning passion in her eyes sold her truth to him. His hand quickly raked through his hair and he scoffed.  
“It isn’t like that Sharon, not this time, believe me...” he replied as his voice barely whispered.  
“I really want to believe you will, I do but I don’t see how I can. You never, ever let those two have a childhood. Heck, Mike finally reads somewhat relaxed to me, he was always so stressed around you as a kid, it wasn’t fair to him-”  
“-to him?! Sharon I was easy on mike compared to how hard my old man was on me! If I had pushed harder he would have been a lieutenant by now, the whole Munson thing wouldn’t have even happened! He wouldn’t have been in SVU! I should have—have...” his voice wavered, his throat taut with subdued rage as he watched Sharon step closer towards him.  
“Will...Munson shooting Mike isn’t your fault, that rat bastard will be rotting in a jail cell for the rest of his life!” her hands were fists at her side as she let a stray tear fall down her face.  
“I—I could have done more, I should have dragged him kicking and screaming to the Joint terror task force, he would have been safe and-”  
Her hands held his and he dropped her sandals. Will forced himself to keep steady as he heard his father’s voice in his head, no need to get all weepy willy, it echoed in the back of his mind.  
“We can’t lock them into our life scripts Will. What’s the point of raising them if we never release them into the world? And look at Mike, he’s fully recovered and he’s with a wonderful woman who adores him! He’s doing brilliantly and he wants to stay with SVU. He has years to become a lieutenant, let him live and be happy, let them all be joyful, especially with what they have endured.”  
She openly wept before him and another pang of jealously coursed through him. Her emotions flowed so freely-always expressed and never contained-whereas he was plugged up with his own rage and sorrow.  
“We, we should get back inside, we shouldn’t be out here yelling, knowing this place they’d put me in some kind of timeout...” he fumbled as Sharon wiped her face and held him.  
Feeling her body against his felt erotic, not because of their physical closeness but instead from her comforting him, for the first time in decades and the longing seared through his soul.  
“Sharon, I’ll be fine, we’re here for Matt, I-I--” he stuttered as her hands framed his face.  
“Will, do you miss us?” her hazel eyes searching his soul as he locked his answer in his mind, tossing away the key as he looked away from her.  
“Sharon...it’s.”  
“I miss you, I’ve missed you so much!” she begged as the moment between them sat on his chest, each breath growing ragged as it fled his mouth.  
“-we can’t, not here...it’s not accept-”  
Her hands dropped from his face and she backed away from him.  
Don’t, he pleaded to himself as she shook her head in frustration.  
“Why am I not good enough to fight for?!” she shrieked. Her hair whipped around her face as she continued, “What else do I have to do besides love you?! You’re the one who wants this family to get back together yet you don’t seem interesting in making an actual effort!”  
“Hey!” he barked at her, the rage slipping out of his mouth, “I do care damnit! I’m here, I clapped and I’m proud of Matty!”  
She balked, “Oh please, you may be here in on the physical plane William but your emotions evade every touch I attempt to give them!” her words stinged him.  
“I’m not some mushy, feely kind of guy Sharon! I’m not gonna sit here and wait to loose my cool, to go on and on about how horrible my childhood was-I just don’t work that way!”  
“Lies! You feel deeply, you just suffocate it! When we were young you felt every moment between us with all of you being, but now? Now our son has to be on his near death bed, or I have to put a kitten on top of your head to crack through that shell you’ve locked yourself in! You’re so gated, it hurts!”  
He stepped back and walked away as he responded, “Why even try then? Just go jet-set off somewhere else-go and find your own Munn!”  
“I don’t love Munch you ass! I love you!” her declaration staked him in place as he turned his head and stared at her.  
“You and Munch got history?! Huh, turn to Munch when I was being the big bad monster?!”  
Tears rushed down her cheeks and knew he had hit her hard too.  
“Bastard!” she hissed as she picked up her sandals and put them on as she stormed past him, slamming the exit door in his face.  
“Sharon!” he shouted as he watched her walk away through the door’s window.  
Just like the first time and just like the last time, he told himself as he buttoned his jacket and left the center.

 

-*-

 

Mike stood behind Quin as she took out her earrings in front of the bathroom mirror. Her shoulder wound looked better, a faint scar where a year ago he had seen a hole with blood and bone; shattered fragments on the ground next to her and touched her shoulders.  
“Hey,” she started, “You feeling better?” the earrings rested on the counter top and she smiled at him.  
He let out a breath, “Yes, no...I’m not sure. I can’t drop that I don’t have to worry about him anymore...what if something happens and my dad blames me for it?”  
Her sapphire eyes softened, “Your father can’t keep blaming you for Matt screwing up and you can’t keep saving him from his own mistakes.” she hugged him and he melted in her arms, “He’ll be fine and we have to start trusting him, isn’t that right Lulu?”  
Mike looked down over Quin’s shoulder and saw Lulu glance at them.  
“I see we’re being called to the sofa.” Mike stated as Quin let him go and picked up Lulu.  
“I don’t want to keep the kids waiting, c’mon movie night time.” she replied as she patted his shoulder.  
Her love and support kept him going even when he wanted to break down. He had started to look at wedding rings; spent time at work sneaking peeks during breaks or when he didn’t see anyone watching. They were inching towards that step yet all he wanted to do was run full force at it.  
“No, let’s get snuggled in, Turner and Hooch isn’t going to watch itself.” he joked as Lulu meowed at him. Quin and Mike made their way to the sofa and he took Lulu from her as Quin went to the kitchen and wrangled up some snacks for them when a loud thud hit their front door.  
“MI—MIKE!?” his father’s voice slurred as the door pounded again Mike saw the kittens hide behind the sofa and Winnie bolted out of his spot releasing an urgent bark.  
“I know Winnie is in there!” his father drunkenly sing songed as Mike walked over to his door and opened it. The sight before him was new and familiar, his father had gotten drunk a few dozen times after his mother had left him and naturally Mike had stepped up the plate and helped his father get into bed, and made coffee to get him through the wicked hangovers he’d have in the morning.  
His father was hammered, his form leaning against the framework of the door.  
“Dad.” Mike’s flat tone helped him communicate his annoyance.  
“Mikey! Winnie!” his father exclaimed as Mike felt Quin return to his side.  
“Chief, we weren’t expecting any company-”  
“-Monty! Oh look at you two! Both of your names start with ‘m’”  
“Mike, perhaps the chief would like to come in, hmm?” Quin suggested as Mike helped his father come inside.  
“You guys, I’m so proud of Matt- another ‘m’ name!” the chief laughed as Mike helped him lay down on the sofa, which annoyed the kittens, especially Munn and Finny.  
“Thank you, so what are you two up to?” his father continued to speak as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Mike tried to keep calm, he didn’t need to burst a blood vessel.  
You’re over here drunk on the day your youngest son gets his sixty day sobriety chip? You. Ass. He thought as Quin returned to his side with an oversized sweater on.  
And there go my chances to cherish our evening together, he added to his thought as Quin started to speak.  
“Chief, with all due respect, why are you intoxicated at this hour? I saw you and Sharon walk off together, everything okay?”   
Mike could hear the thin bit of annoyance in her tone as well and felt less guilty about his own emotions with his father.  
“Don’t get me started on that--”  
“Dad, did you and mom go at it again?” Mike pushed his father as Quin went to the kitchen and retrieved a large glass of water.  
“William, drink this, please. She requested as Mike watched his father slowly sit up and take a sip.  
“Dad, do you have a safe way to get home?” Mike questioned. He observed his father slam the glass of water and clank the glass on the coffee table, which made Munn hiss and Winnie bark again.  
“Winnie...c’mere to...is it grandpa? He’s the grandchild I’m gonna get from you two isn’t he?”  
Mike saw Quin get quiet and look away.  
“Dad, seriously, not now-”  
“Oh please Mikey, now I have the liquid courage to do it! I’m never going to get actual grandchildren unless they come from Matt and ho-boy look at who he’s into, some druggie--”  
“--William, I can’t—I-” Quin glanced at Mike, “Please let your father stay here for tonight, but in the morning he needs to be gone. He isn’t setting a good example for the pets.” She picked up his glass, walked into the kitchen and refilled his glass before bringing it back to him.  
“Goodnight Chief.” she curtly replied as she put the glass of water in his hands and headed towards their bedroom, all of their pets following her. The bedroom door closed and Mike let out a sigh.  
“She really rules the roost around here, you’ve gotta put a stop to that, especially since Winnie would make a great attack dog but he’s gotta know that you’re the alpha, not her--”  
“Stop. Talking.” Mike firmly stated as he saw his father’s eyes roll.  
“Mike, c’mon, she’s treating you like a live-in bodyguard, you aren’t in charge! How are you gonna be a lieutenant if you’re coming home to some maneater girlf--”  
“Go to sleep. When I wake up in the morning you need to be gone. Coming over here while drunk on the day that Matt gets his sixty day isn’t acceptable. And what happened to mom?!”  
His father scoffed, “chances are she’s crying in the arms of one of her many suitors—that reminds me! Are you and Quin exclusive, like actually exclusive?”  
You son of a bitch, you know what we’ve been through, what hell we’ve both endured to be together and you have the stones to even?! Mike’s mind screamed as his hands grabbed his father’s shirt collar and yanked him right up to his face.  
“J-jesus Mikey! What in the--?!”  
Mike’s eyes narrowed and his voice turned into a low, husky growl.  
“Never, ever doubt her! I don’t even get where or how you’d think that’s an acceptable question to ask about the woman I plan on marrying! Lay down, close your damn eyes and when you wake up, let the door hit you on the ass, Chief.”   
Mike let go of him and went to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He saw Quin flinch and sighed.  
“Sorry about the door...” he got out as he saw her trying not to get angry. Mike despised it when she suppressed her emotions, he knew she wasn’t angry at him but Dr. Lindstrom had stressed in their therapy sessions to talk their feelings out, even the negative ones.  
“I’m sorry you had to deal with him--” Mike began but saw her shaking her head.  
“You don’t have to apologize for him...but...” she brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear, letting Mike see her lovely, long neck, “...this woman you plan on marrying...she’s in this room, right?”  
Mike took two steps and pulled her into a passionate, rough kiss.  
“Yes, completely...she’s looking at me right now.” he purred in her ear as her skin turned a rose color.  
“I’ve been wondering if we were heading down that road, but...let’s tread lightly, I want us to last.” her hands rested on his chest as she looked at him.  
His forehead rested on hers, “I just needed to know you felt that way too...let’s get the kids to bed?”  
“Yes, and Mike?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you for putting that arse in his place.”  
Mike chuckled as kissed her. The kittens climbed into bed and he picked up Winnie, who was too stocky to make into their bed without an assist, and they both got situated with their kids around them. He gave Quin one last kiss goodnight and turned off the lights, both of them soon falling asleep.


End file.
